Cielo y Mar
by Eowynd
Summary: Ha pasado la Saga de Hades y los santos tienen vidas normales. Hyoga se casa con Natasha, pero esto le rompe el corazon a Shun. ¿El pequeño Santo encontrara el amor en otra persona? Fic Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya**

**Cielo y Mar **

**Sorrento/Shun; Shun/Sorrento**

-Te vas a casar?" -pregunte sosteniendo en mí corazón la esperanza de haberte escuchado mal

-Asi es Shun, me voy a casar con Natasha ya lo tenemos todo planeado ¿Qué opinas?

-bu..bueno es algo inesperado, felicitaciones - le dije sintiendo romper mí corazón en un monton de pedazos, pero no fue eso sino lo otro que me dijiste lo que me lastimo más mí corazón

-Gracias Shun, pero hay algo que quiero pedirte

-si puedo, claro...

-podrías ser mí padrino? Para la boda, tú sabes...

-tú padrino? pero soy muy joven y ademas no sabría como, porque no se lo pides a otro? Tal vez Shiryu o Ikki acepten -pero entonces tú me tomaste de los hombros me miraste seriamente y me dijiste

-no seas tonto, no quiero a nadie más como padrino, Shun, tú eres mí mejor amigo, de no ser por ti posiblemente ni siquiera estaria aqui ahora -entonces mire dentro de tus ojos azul cielo y supe que me sería imposible negarme

-De acuerdo, yo sere tú padrino en la boda -te dije con una sonrisa

-Gracias Shun, sabía que entenderias -me contestaste de la misma manera mientras salias contento a dar la noticia a los otros, pero la verdad fue que apenas saliste del cuarto me puse a llorar de dolor

Luego de eso llego el día de la boda, fue un día con mucho sol y sin una nube en el cielo, mientras el sacerdote pronunciaba el sermon sentía como si fueran puñales sus palabras que se clavaban en mí corazón como tales. Asi que sin darme cuenta cuando, empece a llorar para cuando reaccione todos me estaban mirando un poco sorprendidos. Entonces tú te me acercaste preocupado y me dijiste

-Shun... qué te sucede?

-Dios! debería decirte la verdad? decirte que mí corazón se hace pedazos de verte casandote con esa chica. No, no podría hacerte eso. No cuando tienes esa cara de felicidad que nunca te habia visto. No, solo te causaría problemas. Entonces te digo.

-No es nada, es solo que siempre lloro en las bodas -entonces todos se rien y relajan mientras tu me dices aliviado

-tonto... me habías asustado

-Como crees...-poco a poco todos regresaron a la calma y la boda se realizo y terminaron oficialmente casados. Rato después se alistaban para irse. Asi que fui a despedirme de ustedes

-Hyoga, espero que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces

-muchas gracias Shun, creeme que lo sere, mientras este con mi Natasha

-Eso espero, porque si te llega a hacer algo, se las tendra que ver conmigo eh! -dije tratando de que sonara como una broma

-no te preocupes me encargare de cuidarlo bien

-y yo a ella eso tenlo por seguro -dijeron mientras se abrazaban y a mi se me oprimia el corazón una vez más. Poco después se fueron de luna de miel en un avion de la fundación Kido...

Y yo... yo me quedaba aqui, solo y con mí corazón hecho pedazos

-Y bien Shun? -dijo Shiryu pasando sus brazos sobre mís hombros

-Y bien que Shiryu? -le pregunte tratando de no entender que era lo que me estaba diciendo

-Oh vamos! Hyoga se caso, Saori se casa con Julian el proximo mes, incluso tú hermano se ha comprometido con Sheena, sólo faltas tú...

-punto y que hay de ti Shiryu? Cuando te vas a casar con Sunrei?

-Buen intento Shun, pero tú sabes que eso será cuando ambos acabemos con nuestros estudios

-set y juego En realidad no tengo a nadie en estos momentos con quien quiera casarme -dije dandome media vuelta y saliendo del aeropuerto para evitar que Shiryu me siguiera haciendo preguntas. En realidad ya me lo esperaba, cada vez que el tema sale a relucir es lo mismo. Como se supone que conteste a eso? Sobre todo ahora que Hyoga se acaba de casar...

Entonces me detuve en seco... que voy a hacer ahora que mía amor se ha casado? no había pensado en ello, que me queda por hacer ahora? Tal vez acepte el ofrecimiento de Saori de estudiar algo, me gustaria ayudar a las personas... en fin tengo tiempo para pensarlo

Hace ya 5 años de todo ello, ahora soy doctor y tengo una consulta en uno de los barrios más pobres de Grecia. Allí realmente puedo ayudar a las personas... y aqui necesitan tanto un medico y muchas otras cosas que realmente me alegra estar aqui. Mí departamento esta arriba de la consulta asi que practicamente soy doctor de 24 horas.

He recibido casos de todo tipo, incluso una noche recibi a un chico de apenas 13 años herido por una bala perdida, eso fue lo que dijeron, pero para ser perdida había entrado muy de cerca y precisa. De todos modos logre extraerla y salvarle la vida.

Me encontraba esa noche atendiendo la consulta como de costumbre cuando alguien llamo a la puerta urgentemente

-Que sucede? -pregunte abriendo la puerta rapidamente

-A este sujeto lo apuñalaron por evitar un asalto -dijo el hombre que lo traia, en un comienzo no lo vi bien porque me estaba lavando las manos y colocandome los guantes pero le dije

-Coloquelo sobre la camilla por favor

-No sera necesario -dijo el herido- he tenido peores heridas

-esa voz... yo la conozco -entonces me gire y casi me da un infarto- Sorrento? -pregunte creyendo equivocarme

-eh?-entonces me miro y parecio sorprenderse mucho, pero solo me dijo- vaya sorpresa encontrarte aqui...

-muchas gracias por traerlo. Ahora tendra que dejarnos solos por favor

-de acuerdo, luego me avisa esta bien doctor?

-por supuesto - cuando se fue pude limpiar la herida de Sorrento y luego la cure usando el cosmos

-Vaya sorpresa! sinceramente eres de las ultimas personas que esperaba ver por aqui -lo dije sindo totalmente sincero, este barrio es tan peligroso que no mucha gente se aventura a venir por aqui, ni siquiera la policia!

-Y que me dices de ti? que hace uno de los 5 de confianza de Athena y reencarnacion de Hades en un sitio como este? -entonces le conte de que ahora era doctor y que esta era mi consulta

-Y ahora cuentame como fue que un Shogun de Poseidon acabo por aqui?

-De pronto me di cuenta de que desde que llegue a Grecia cuando niño, nunca tuve realmente la oportunidad de conocer nada o a nadie, por eso vine a parar por estos lados y me detuve en el local de esos simpaticos ancianitos

-Los sres Koshner, son victimas de asaltos como veces sale el sol

-Y por que no se van del barrio?

-porque su tienda es la unica del barrio que trae alimentos y cosas como esas para las personas

-pero no hay mas tiendas?

-Este barrio es tan peligroso que las grandes tiendas no quieren instalarse. Si cerraran no se que seria del barrio

-ya veo es una lastima realmente son personas muy dulces

-lo se, fueron los primeros en recibirme cuando llegue, realmente se sorprendieron mucho cuando les dije que era doctor

-pero y los bandidos? no vienen a la consulta a robarte las medicinas y todo eso?

-Contrario a lo que cualquiera podria pensar, no lo hacen, porque soy el unico que los atiende cuando estan heridos por sus peleas y tiene medicinas para sus familiares enfermos

-Ya veo, a ti y a los ancianitos deberian darles un premio

-Bueno, en consuelo, la gente hizo una colecta y me regalaron la placa que esta afuera y los niños del jardin me hcieron ese dibujo que esta sobre el escritorio

-te dibujaron con alas? como un angelito?

-Que querias son solo niños. Como te sientes de tu hombro? te duele?

-no, para nada. Ademas despues de la paliza que me diste esa vez esto no es nada -creo que en ese momento me sonroje o algo por que casi d inmediato agrego- vamos que solo era una broma no tienes que tomarlo asi tampoco

-bueno, creo que por hoy sera mejor que te quedes en micasa a descansar no es recomendable que salgas a esta hora

-no sera ningun problema? no quiero causarte molestias...

-no te preocupes, ven es por este lado -entonces lo conduje por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Mí departamento no es muy grande y es mas bien de un ambiente, pero he tratado de tenerlo lo mas acogedor y ordenado que he podido, compre un sofa-cama desplegable, unos cuadros, unas plantas y otras cosas mas. Entonces le dije que se acostara en el sofa mientras yo bajaba a la consulta para mi turno de noche

-Pero te vas a quedar despierto toda la noche?

-los fines de semana es necesario, siempre hay algo o alguien que necesita atencion- entonces como si se tratara de confirmar lo que decia se escucho desde abajo

-Doctor! es una emergencia! abra por favor!

-a las dos de la mañana?

-bienvenido a mi mundo, descansa bien -dije despidiendome mientras bajaba corriendo al primer piso. Supongo que entonces no me di cuenta de lo importante de ese encuentro...

Luego de eso, Sorrento venía cada vez que podía, porque ahora se dedica a la musica de manera profesional teniendo como auspiciador a Julian solo (que al parecer poco recordaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en el templo del mar) asi que no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Aún asi pasabamos muy buenos ratos juntos. Un día vino y me ayudo a pintar mi departamento y la consulta. Ese fue el inicio de todo...

-Buenos días Sorrento, aún quieres ayudarme? -pregunte bromeando con él

-Pues ya era hora que borraras esos grafitis de las murallas -dijo muy serio. Había descubierto que Sorrento es un fanatico del orden y aseo asi que esos grafitis eran como golpes para él... casi me obligo a pintarlos...

-Creeme que esta es la tercera vez que lo hago, pero siempre vuelven -le conteste mientras empezabamos a preparanos para pintar

-Con todo lo que haces por ellos deberían tenerte un poco más de respeto

-pues creeme que para como son estos barrios me tienen mucho respeto

-no lo parece -después de eso salimos y nos pusimos a pintar las paredes que daban al callejon (por que eran las mas rayadas), luego las del frente, despues las de la consulta e hicimios un minuto para comer y por ultimo subimos al departamento a pintar esas paredes. Cuando terminamos ya era casi hora de cenar asi que regogimos todo, nos limpiamos un poco y yo fui a lo que podria llamarse mi cocina y trate de preparar algo de comer, pero escuche como alguien llamaba abajo asi que el se ofrecio a terminar de prepara algo para los dos. Cuando regrese como media hora mas tarde me sorprendi mucho

-realmente es mi departamento? no lo parece...

-lo que no parece es que puedas ser tan desordenado on tus cosas -decia mientras pasaba un trapo sobre lo que parecia una mancha negra en el mezon

-no es que yo lo quiera, pero no tengo tiempo para ordenar o mantener las cosas en su lugar, tú ya lo has visto -le dije mientras el pasaba el trapo con mas fuerza hasta que le dije-Sorrento, eso es un tornillo de la mesa...

Entonces el se detuvo avergonzado y dijo mientras dejaba el trapo a un lado

-bueno, no alcanze a preparar mucho, pero espero que te guste -en ese instante me paso un platillo con algo que parecia ser pescados y mariscos con un poco de ensalada

-es una receta griega, originalmente va con otros mariscos, pero tienes que probarlo con estos que traía Eo cuando pasaba por su tierra natal -decia mientras buscaba algo en la alacena y recorria todos los estantes-son casi un pecado...

Al final opto por preguntarme

-tienes vino blanco o algo con que acompañarlo y algun vaso tal vez? -entonces le conteste mientras me sentaba

-si, pero estas buscando en la alacena equivocada, es en la de la esquina -dije apuntando a su derecha, luego el saco el vino y dos copas, nos sirvio a los dos, se sento y me hizo probar lo que habia preparado

-Hummmmmmm... delicioso! nunca habia probado unos mariscos tan exquisitos! de donde dijiste que eran?

-Ahora no recuerdo bien, pero son de la tierra natal de Eo, verdad que son delicioso? -dijo dandome a probar uno con sus manos- cada vez que Eo los traia nos volviamos locos en el palacio...

-puedo entenderlo, son deliciosos, es una lastima no poder recordar de donde son, me gustaria tener mas para comer -dije tomando uno con mi mano y probandolo mientras él me daba algo de vino y luego tomaba un poco él-me vas a tener que dar la receta -dije probando otro mas del plato y luego le daba uno a Sorrento a lo que el me contesto

-eso si que no, un chef no regala sus recetas a cualquiera

-y no podrías hacer una excepcion esta vez? -dije colocando lo que Seiya llama 'ojitos de bambi' para convencerlo

-hummmmmmm...no, no se hacen excepciones, lo unico que lamento es que no haya algo de postre para acompañarlo

-creo que lo unico que queda son frutillas en el refrigerador -luego de eso nos dedicamos a conversar en el sofa, mientras bebiamos el vino, sobre nosotros y como fue que terminamos en donde estabamos

-Asi que tu y Kanon.. tenian algo? -el asintio tristemente

-asi es, pero ahora el ya no esta aqui, asi que no hay mucho que pueda hacer con respecto a lo nuestro y tú?

-bueno, al menos tú fuiste correspondido, lo que es yo ni siquiera tuve ese consuelo

-no sentía nada por ti? nada de anda?

-para él soy su mejor amigo, alguien a quien aprecia como 'al hermano que nunca tuvo' o algo asi, hasta que al final me converti en el padrino de su boda, luego de eso me fui a estudiar y bueno termine aqui...

-debio ser dificil ser el padrino en la boda, me equivoco?

-soy tan tonto, que me puse a llorar en la mitad de la ceremonia -dije mientras sentía como afloraban lagrimas con esos recuerdos-ves? ya estoy llorando otra vez, siempre me pasa lo mismo, soy un tonto -entonces pude sentir como secaba mis lagrimas con sus manos y me decia

-recuerdas que cuando nos encontramos en el pilar del atlantico norte dijiste que yo tenía una mente hermosa y que no podía ser una mala persona? Pues bien, tú no solo tienes una mente bella, tienes una alma hermosa y si él no es capaz de verlo entonces es su problema no tuyo.Tú eres una persona maravillosa con un corazón increible y cualquiera estaría feliz de que te fijaras en su persona

-Sorrento...gracias...por todo, por estar aqui y por escucharme has sido muy dulce -entonces lo mire a la cara y él a mí y... no se bien como paso, pero en el segundo siguiente nos estabamos besando. Por unos instantes no supe que estaba haciendo, pero se sentia tan bien que no quise detenerme y continuamos hasta quedarnos sin aire, moemnto en el que nos separamos y el me dijo

-lo siento, no se porque lo hice, yo...-parecia tan confundido como yo, sobre lo que acababa de pasar hasta que tome su rostro entre mis manos abligandolo a mirarme y le dije

-no tienes de que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo, fue algo que solo paso porque los dos estamos solos en estos momentos y con nuestros sentimientos sin nadie que los corresponda. Ademas de que no nos ha ido muy bien a nigunbo de los dos, no?

-entonces, tal vez...podríamos...

-juntar soledades? porque no, después de todo la soledad se pasa mejor de a dos, no?

-asi es, es mejor de a dos -entonces nos besamos de nuevo, sentados sobre el sofa y comenzamos a besarnos más acaloradamente, sin contar con que era una noche calurosa, y entonces comenzamos a acariciarnos mutuamente. Él comenzo a besar mí cuello mientras yo le tiraba la camisa sacandosela por fuera del pantalon y dejaba ver sus hombros, los que comence a morder mientras que el se colocaba un poco mas sobre mí y me daba besos en mís mejillas, frente, nariz y boca. Entonces logre desabotonarla y quitarsela dejando ver su hermoso pecho el cual comence a besar y mordisquear sin tregua mientras sentía como mí entrepierna... parece ser que él tambien lo sintio, poruqe lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir mí pantalon e introducir su mano, por sobre mi ropa interior, para empezar a masajearlo con suavidad al comienzo y luego con mas fuerza, mientras que yo me mordia los labios...

-Hhuummm...Sorrento... -comence a gemir sin poder contenerme

-tienes un amigo muy inquieto, lo sabias? -susurro mientras me mordia la oreja y yo metia mi mano por su pantalon, pero por detras, y lo apretaba

-te gusta mi pequeña musa? te gusta lo que sientes?

-si, pero quiero mas, dame mas -no se de donde empece a hablarle asi a Sorrento, supongo que es cierto eso de que el alcohol deshinibe a las personas

-yo tambien quiero mas, pero para eso tienes que decirme como se abre este sofa-cama

-levantate un poco -ambos nos levantamos y creo que nunca habia desplegado tan rapido la cama como en aquella ocasion. Entonces Sorrento me levanto y yo rodee mi cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con mís brazos mientras que él me agarro y apreto mi trasero junto con besarnos como unos locos sin ontrol, luego empezo a agacharse hasta que caimos sobre la cama mientras aun le rodeaba con mis piernas su cintura, entonces comenzo a morder y chupar mis pezones al tiempo que yo trataba de quitarle esos pantalones tan apretados que taría puestos hasta que lo logre y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. entonces comenzo a frotar su entrepierna con la mía con mucha fuerza en un instante me llego a doler, pero entonces comence a sentir como trataba de introducir sus dedos en mí ano para dilatarme y poder hacerselo mas facil, mientras que su otra mano trabajaba sobre mí miembro para colocarlo más duro

-Oh...Sorrento...por favor...dejame...probar de esa cosa dura tuya...

-seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-si...por favor...dejame hacerlo...quiero hacerlo... -entonces se coloco de espaldas sobre la cama, con las piernas separadas y yo lo meti en mi boca para comenzar a probarlo. Era duro y caliente, pero al mismo tiempo blando, una sensacion extraña, pero que disfrute mucho. Y por los casi gritos que daba supongo que Sorrento tambien, hasta que en un instante me detuvo diciendome

-asi esta bien, o sino nos perderemos de la mejor parte -luego de eso me beso, me coloco en cuatro y comenzo a penetrarme. Dios! recuerdo que me aferre a las almohadas de puro dolor

-lo sientes? sientes lo estrecho que eres? me estas dando trabajo...te va a doler...

-no...Ah...importa...Ah...no te...Ah...detengas... -y no lo hizo simplemente continuo hasta que logro entrar por completo, cuando lo hizo se detuvo un momento para que yo me acostumbrara a él. Era una sensacion increible, me encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo y me gusto aun mas cuando empezo con los movimeintos hacia atras y adelante. Se sentia tan bien, ademas con una de sus manos continuo trabajando sobre mi miembro hasta que me viniera en su mano y sobre las sabanas. Entonces se llevo la mano hasta su boca y empezo a limpiarla con su lengua y a saborearla con gusto

-hummm...sabes delicioso Shun, tienes un liquido delicioso, espeso y dulce... -entonces acerco su mano hasta mi y con uno de sus dedos me dio a probar de mi propio liquido. Tome cada uno de sus dedos y los meti en mi boca donde los limpie con mi lengua y bese con mis labios hasta que no quedo una gota en ellos. entonces me gire un poco y le dije

-delicioso, pero ahora quiero probar de tu liquido Sorrento

-y lo haras ya falta muy poco para eso -me dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas y me daba besos en la nuca, cuello y hombros. Sentia como el sudor corría por nuestros cuerpos, hacia tanto calor esa noche... y las manos de Sorrento mientras corrian por mí cuerpo no ayudaban mucho a cambiar eso.

Poco despues el se vino dentro de mi y me lleno con ese liquido caliente suyo, hasta la ultima gota. Lo sentia correr por mi entre pierna, abundante y caliente, fue entonces cuando realmente acabo de vaciarse y yo cai exhausto sobre mí cama, exhausto, pero feliz nunca habia experimentado nada como esto. Poco despues él salio y con eso otro poco del liquido corrio entre mis piernas, mientras él se recostaba a mi lado. Yo me gire, lo abrace y me acerque a él mientras que él hacia lo mismo conmigo y asi pasamos la noche

Siguiente Parte


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya**

**Cielo y Mar **

**Sorrento/Shun; Shun/Sorrento**

Luego de eso pasaron algunos meses y nos estabamos llevando de maravilla, en todos los aspectos, y a excepción de que por mí trabajo y sus giras había ocasiones en que no nos veíamos, sabiamos como compensarnos el uno al otro -

Pero entonces llego mí cumpleaños...

Estabamos en la consulta, era tarde y yo acababa de atender mi ultimo paciente del día mientras que Sorrento, que me esperaba afuera, entraba a buscarme

-aún te falta mucho para salir -dijo ahora bajando hasta mí cuello- ademas prepare una cena deliciosa para los dos y no quiero que se enfrie -entonces me di vuelta quedando frente a él y le dije

-o tal vez podríamos saltarnos la cena y pasar al postre -entonces lo tome por la chaqueta y lo empeze a jalar hacia mi, mientras me recostaba sobre la camilla, pero entonces...

-Shun, te encuentras...aqui? Oh dioses... -entonces ambos nos volteamos y vimos hacia quien habia entrado- creo que...debo volver más tarde...

-Seiya! espera un segundo...- muy tarde. Habia salido del consultorio hacia la calle- Sorrento! tenemos que ir a buscarlo!

-tenemos? -note un aire de decepción en su voz

-si, tenemos -dije tomando mi chaqueta del colgador y abriendo la puerta hacia el pasillo

-esta bien... adios a mis planes. Habra ido muy lejos?

-no lo creo -y tenia razon. Cuando salimos a la calle vi como Seiya se había caido por las escaleras de la entrada y tirado los paquetes que traia

-este tio tiene problemas con las escaleras no? --uuu -dijo cargandolo en brazos mientras que yo recogia los paquetes y subiamos al departamento, donde luego de unos minutos Seiya desperto y nos pusimos a conversar

-Y bien Seiya, que andabas haciendo por estos barrios? -dije mientras le pasaba una taza de cafe y con Sorrento nos sentabamos frente a él

-Bueno por motivos del santuario me mandaron a Grecia y como es tu cumpleaños me vine con los regalos de todos para ti y...Oh Dios los regalos!

-no te preocupes, estan sobre la mesa -dijo interviniendo por primera vez, aunque con un tono de voz un poco cortante

-Sorrento... lo que pasa es que Seiya aun esta un poco impresionado eso es todo...dime tienes alguna pregunta Seiya?

-pregunta? yo creo que todo estaba muy claro no crees?

-Shun, Ikki, él...lo sabe? -pregunto reaccionando por fin

-no, él aún no sabe nada y por el momento me gustaria dejarlo asi

-pero tarde o temprano, se dara cuenta

-lo sé, y voy a decirselo antes de que eso pase, pero aun no es el momento, lo comprendes Seiya?

-como tu quieras Shun, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo -entonces se acerca, me abraza y me dice- de todos modos, feliz cumpleaños Shun...-y luego me murmura- sera mejor que me vaya y los deje solos porque sino me va a matar... ;)

-entonces tu..no..no...

-bueno, admito que me sorprendio un poco, pero eres uno de mis hermanos y te apoyare en lo que sea... Ahora regresare al santuario, si necesitas algo solo avisame, de acuerdo? -dijo dirigiendose hacia la puerta

-Seiya, muchas gracias... -entonces me guiño un ojo y salio del Departamento. En ese instante me diriji a la mesa y busque un plato de los que habia preparado Sorrento, lo probe y le dije- esto esta delicioso! realmente me estas mal acostumbrando con estos manjares que cocinas...

-y ya para que, si no se comen recien preparados no sirven de nada porque la salsa se avinagray luego...mph... -entonces lo calle con un beso mientras que me sentaba sobre sus piernas y le hechaba los brazos al cuello- y eso porque fue?

-bueno, tal vez sea muy tarde para comer, pero aún es muy temprano para el postre -dije soltandole el nudo de la corbata

-tienes algo en mente, mi inspiracion? -dijo mordiendo mi labio inferior con su boca

-en realidad creo que si, creo que hoy quiero mí postre favorito 'Sorrento con crema y frutillas' -continue mordiendo su cuello

-una desicion muy acertada -djo sacando mi camisa del camino- la crema siempre es buena

Fui entonces por las cosas a la cocina mientras que el preparaba la cama y quitaba las cosas del living. Cuando regrese él me estaba esperando acostado sobre la cama solo con sus boxers puestos, asi que me devesti y luego me sente sobre sus caderas sosteniendo las frutillas con la crema. Asi que tome una, la mordi en la punta y la pase por sus labios, sus pezones, su cuello, luego me dedique con mi lengua a recoger todo ese jugo mientras que el comenzaba a gemir, luego agarre la furtilla la unte en la crema, la puse en mi boca y la lleve hasta la suya donde la mordimos mientras nos besabamos. En seguida repeti el proceso con el resto de su cuerpo, las frutillas y la crema...

-Hhummmmm...Dios! no sabes como me gusta...continua, por favor...

-vaya, tu amigo parece estar muy inquieto esta noche, sin embargo tendra que esperar, ahora me toca a mi

-si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendras -entonces me levante y me recoste a su lado, un poco reclinado sobre mi espalda con mis piernas abiertas, él se acerco arrastrandose por sobre la cama obediente como un cachorro y lo introdujo en su boca donde comenzo a chuparlo desde la punta hasta el fondo con mucha fuerza...

-Oh si, oh...Sorrento por favor... -dije colocando msi manos en su cabeza para impedir que se detuviera hasta que fue suficiente. Lo coloque en cuatro sobre la cama, le heche un poco de lubricante a él y a mi miembro y comence a entrar en él mientras que él gemia y mordia las almohadas, pero sin dejar de pedirme mas y mas cada vez, hasta que logre meterselo entero y comence con los movimientos adentro y afuera. Hasta que me vine y lo llene por ocmpleto con mi liquido mientras que tan solo segundos despues el se venia sobre las sabanas en gran cantidad

-Eso...fue...increible -dijo mientras caia sobre la cama y yo me recostaba

-espero que no estes cansado porque aun falta mucho por hacer -comence a salirme de él mientras lo besaba en el cuello, los hombros y las espalda -aun falta la otra parte de mi regalo

Entonces lo hice girarse dejandolo de espaldas a la cama y luego yo me recoste de espaldas sobre él, apretando y moviendo a proposito mi cadera sobre la suya

-que dices? quieres continuar?

En ese instante con un rapido movimiento me coloco debajo de el mientras comenzabamos otra vez con las caricias y los juegos por un rato hasta que estuvo listo para 'la otra parte de mi regalo'

-Vamos, abreme tus piernas bebe, para que te pueda dar lo que falta de tu regalo

-por favor, hazlo, no puedo esperar mas -y entonces lo hizo. Comenzo a penetrarmne con mucha fuerza, era muy salvaje, pero me encantaba de esa forma. Mientras lo hacia me besaba como un loco y yo a él le rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas para tenerlo aun mas cerca mientras nuestras manos nos recorrian de arriba a abajo por nuestros cuerpor bañados en sudor

-Dios! no sabes como te amo! -dijo en mi oido

-y yo a ti Sorrento...pero ahora quiero que me lo demuestres -entonces aumento la fuerza de sus ataques mientras decia

-Asi? asi? te gusta de esta manera?

-oh si, asi...hummm...como me gusta, no pares Sorrento, dame mas -realmente me estaba haciendo perder el control, sentia todo mi cuerpo retorcerse de puro placer. Sentia como llegaba al orgasmo y al cielo llevado por mi hermoso Sorrento. Entonces me senti reventar y me vine vaciando un poco de mi liquido sobre su abdomen y otro poco sobre mi. Poco despues él se vino dentro de mi haciendonos sentir tan bien a los dos. Eran sensaciones indescriptibles. Entonces él se salio de mí, poco despues, y nos besamos, abrazamos y acariciamos por largo rato

-no quiero que me dejes... -le dije mientras besaba su cuello

-nunca lo hare, no importa lo que venga o pase

-prometelo! no quiero quedarme solo otra vez...

-te lo prometo, no te voy a dejar nunca, eres mi vida...

-y tu la mia -poco despues nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro

Fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido! mm

-Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto? -me pregunto Seiya desde el otro lado del telefono, preocupado

-No creo que sea buena idea seguir esperando mas tiempo para decirselo

-pero tienes idea de como va a reaccionar Ikki cuando se entere?

-ya lo sé, pero no hay otra solucion, ademas queria esperar hasta que lo nuestro con Sorrento fuera mas estable antes de presentarselos

-de acuerdo, sera como tu digas. Solo espero que el refugio anti-bombas de la mansion aun funcione...

-es que hay uno de esos en la mansion Kido U

-Claro! de los dias de la segunda guerra mundial, no te habias enterado?

-no tenia idea, acaso lo has estado arreglando para la ocasion? Oo

-bromeas! viviriamos ahi mejor que en la mansion

-esta bien, nos veremos en la cena. Hasta luego Seiya

-Adios Shun, ten cuidado con lo que haces

-Entonces termine de hablar con el por el telefono y me diriji a ver a Sorrento, a uno de sus conciertos, me dio una entrada y un pase para camerinos, necesitaba hablar con él sobre decirles a todos, en especial a mi hermano

-te gusto mi musica? -me pregunto mientras entrabamos en el camerino

-lo que te puedo decir es que ahora si no me destrozaste el cerebro

-Shun!

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo ;)

-ahora tendras que hacer algo para que te perdone -dijo rodeandome con sus brazos por mi cintura

-Sorrento, tenemos que hablar -entonces se alejo algo asustado, palido y comenzo a ponerse nervioso

-no, no digas eso, esa frase es mala, mala, mala, lo sé, yo la he dicho y nunca trae nada bueno... -entonces lo tome por los hombros y lo sacudi un poco

Sorrento...no es nada malo... -esta bien, era una pequeña mentirita

-ahi es donde te equivocas, esa frase siempre es mala, no es como cuando dices 'te tengo que contar algo' donde hay 50-50 de posibilidades, cuando alguien te dice 'tenemos que hablar', es siempre algo malo...Es que hice algo mal?

-Claro que no tonto. Yo solo queria hablar contigo para llevarte a la cena de navidad en el santuario -entonces recupero algo de color, se tranquilizo y luego me dijo

-Pero Posei...Julian, ya me habia contado sobre la cena, no entiendo porque tu...

-Julian, te lo dijo como tu jefe y patrocinador, pero yo te estoy invitando como mí...

-pareja? era de eso de lo que querias que hablaramos?

-si, han pasado muchos meses y las cosas no han salido del todo mal, pero quiero que sepas que en la mansion nadie sabe de esto o de que yo... Por eso quiero saber si puedo contar contigo, para cuando se los diga a todos o si prefieres no decir nada, voy a aceptar cualquiera de las dos que elijas

-Entonces se acerco hasta donde estaba, me rodeo con sus brazos y me djo suave y dulcemente

-a pesar de estos meses aun no logro quitarte lo martir, no? Mí dulce inspiracion, puedes contar conmigo pequeño, de hecho, te tengo qure confesar que mi jefe Julian ya lo sabe y como va a estar ahi, nos dara apoyo -eso ultimo me cayo como agua fria

-Julian lo sabe? no me lo hubiera imaginado, desde cuando sabe?

-bueno, no es facil ocultarle algo o nada a un dios sabes? aunque ya no este totalmente en esa condicion...

-y como reacciono tu jefe?

-bueno, él ya sabía que Kanon y yo.. se lo conte despues de lo del Hades, pero antes de encontrarme contigo. Asi que no se sorprendio cuando le conte que tenia un novio nuevo. Lo que le impresiono fue saber quien...

-debiste habermelo dicho! -creo que estaba un poco molesto

-lo sé, lo lamento...pero ahora puedes cobrarmelo -dijo besando mi cuello lentamente

-eso no... es justo... tu sabes... mi cuello... y luego tu...

-ya lo se, por eso lo hago, mi inspiracion...

-es solo para que te perdone o lo dices en serio?

-es en serio, muchas de las canciones que oiste fueron gracias a ti, tu me inspiraste a escribirlas...

-voy a tener que creerte -hubieramos llegado mas lejos, pero...

-Sorrento tenemos que salir a... firmar autografos... -Julian entro en ese momento

-bu..buenas tardes..Señor Solo...

-lamento molestar, pero tu sabes que tienes otros compromisos..

-Si, lo sé, salgo en un momento Julian -entonces se giro, nos besamos y se fue con Julian a firmar autografos

-Hasta luego Andromeda. Tratere de devolvertelo temprano

-hasta luego, y no se preocupen despues de todo hoy me toca turno de noche

-iras a la celebracion de las fiestas de fin de año en casa de Saori?

-a la de navidad no, porque con Sorrento tenemos otros planes

-asi que sera un no-muy-feliz-año-nuevo?

-ruego porque no sea asi

-ya lo veremos... -entonces salieron y yo me quede por unos instantes en los camerinos antes de salir rumbo a mi departamento

-Disfrutaste de la cena? -era la noche de navidad y estabamos sentados en el balcon del segundo piso disfrutando de la vista

-bueno, aun no siento sintomas de intoxicacion, asi que supongo que estoy bien

-Sorrento!

-lo siento no pude evitarlo ;P

-para que lo sepas le puse mucho empeño en esa cena

-ya lo se, y me gusto mucho, estaba deliciosa

-claro que si, todo porque tu preparas esas delicias

-hablo en serio, estaba muy bueno...Ahora, cierra los ojos para que te de tu regalo

-y desde cuando tengo que hacerlo para que me des mis regalos?

-esto es algo diferente,asi que cierra tus ojos -entonces lo hice y luego aparecio él con un sobre de color rojo al que le habia puesto un liston verde en una esquina y con letras doradas ponia "Para mí preciosa inspiracion"

-Anda, abrelo -parecia realmente interesado y ansioso asi que lo tome, lo abri y saque unos papeles de su interior

-Sorrento, que es todo esto?

-no te das cuenta, son las escrituras de este edificio. Ahora es tuyo, no estas contento? -en ese instante debo haber puesto una cara de 'pez dorado' como decia Saori porque enseguida agrego

-lo que pasa es que yo queria regalarte una cama por que ese sofa es, afrontemoslo, algo incomodo, pero luego cai en cuenta que para ello necesitaba hacerse una ampliacion en el departamento, pero entonces recorde que lo alquilabas y que habria sido un enorme papeleo hacer asi el trabajo de ampliacion, por lo que luego de indagar y un poco de convencimiento logre conseguir el edificio. Asi que cuando volvamos te voy a regalar una ampliacion, lo mas probable es que tengamos que hacer otro piso o algo por el estilo

-Sorrento, tu hiciste todo eso por mi? pero...

-que? acaso no te gusta tu regalo? ya se, me precipite demasiado, no?

-nada de eso. Me encanta mi regalo, lo malo es que ahora -dije mientras tomaba el paquete que habia dejado a un lado mio y se lo pasaba- el regalo que te compre parece tan insignificante...

-Oh esas son tonterias, estoy seguro que me encantara -entonces lo abro y saco el reloj de oro de bolsillo con cadena de plata que habia comprado para él

-no puedo creerlo! te acordaste! -lo habiamos visto hace unos meses en un aparador de una tienda de antiguedades y Sorrento simplemente se habia enamorado de el cuando lo vio. Asi que lo compre y lo mande grabar para él

-tiene una inscripcion en la tapa, por fuera, y una foto nuestra por dentro

-"Para mí gran Amor" -leyo la inscripcion, luego me beso y me dijo- muchas gracias amor, es un regalo hermoso y me encanta...

-que bueno - ... Feliz Navidad mi cielo

-Feliz Navidad mi amor

Entonces nos abrazamos y nos quedamos asi toda la noche

-quieres calmarte, todo saldra bien -decia Sorrento mientras que yo me paseaba histerico por el dormitorio

-Pero es que tu no conoces a Ikki cuando se enfada

-si no te tranquilizas -dijo tomandome por los hombros y dandome un pequeño sacudon- no podras enfretarle. Ademas no puede ser tan malo...

Definitivamente Sorrento no conoce a mi hermano

-Ademas Seiya y Julian, estan de nuestra parte, no debes preocuparte

-lo sé, pero como se prepara uno para un terremoto?

-ven vamos al comedor -dijo tomandome de una mano

-podemos ir luego?

-Shun...

-Habia que intentarlo, no? -luego de eso fuimos hacia el comedor

-Y bien Seiya? nos vas a contar algo sobre quien nos va presentar Shun?

-en realidad, lo unico que puedo decir, es que ya le conocen Shiryu

-aqui el milagro es que Seiya haya guardado el secreto por todo este tiempo

-Hyoga! òó

En esos instantes estabamos afuera y era porque yo llevaba 5 minutos tratando de que mis pies obedecieran. Sentia un nudo en el estomago que me estaba matando

-Tarde o temprano, tendras que hacerlo

-lo se, a veces siento que es lo correcto, pero otras tengo tanto miedo que termino retractandome

-te entiendo, yo tambien me las vi dificil al comienzo, no te preocupes. Todo saldra bien

-Ojala yo pudiera tener esa confianza tuya -respire hondo y entreprimero para ver a los muchachos

-Vayas por fin llegas, donde esta la persona tan misteriosa?

-aqui afuera Saori, solo quiero, que no sean muy rudos, de acuerdo?

-por que ibamos a serlo? -de seguro Shiryu no tenia idea de lo que acababa de preguntar. Entonces me gire, le di la mano y lo hice entrar al comedor

-buenas noches a todos, gracias por invitarme

-muchachos les presento a Reinhart von Musel (1), aunque ustedes lo conocen como Sorrento de Sirene y él es mí prometido

Dios! el silencio que se produjo en la sala solo fue superado por las caras de todos, a excepcion de Seiya y Julian, claro. Lo que me preocupaba era la, hasta ahora, tranquila reaccion de Ikki, ante la noticia. Y creo que todos pensaban lo mismo porque sus miradas pasaron de nosotros a Ikki casi de inmediato. En ese instante la caballeria aparecio, como no, justo a tiempo.

-Y bien, a que hora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre!

SEIYA! -gritaron todos los chicos de la mansion hacia él aligerando asi el ambiente

-Seiya nada, todos estos meses callandome, me han producido una ansiedad y angustia que no me ha permitido comer decentemente. Hoy es cuando comienzo a ponerme al dia -dicho y hecho. Se sento y comenzo a decirle a las camareras que comenzaran a servir la cena. No nos quedo mas que sentarnos a comer. Sorrento al frente mio, Seiya estaba a mi derecha y a la derecha de Seiya estaba Ikki, a mi izquierda estaban Shiryu y a su vez Hyoga a la izquierda de Shiryu, con sus respectivas parejas (Sheena, Miho, Sunrei, Natasha) en frente de ellos y Saori con Julian en la cabecera de la mesa.

Las camareras comenzaron a servir los vinos y los platos. El ambiente estaba muy tenso y se podia sentir. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas y podia comer, pero Sorrento me miraba como si tratara de decirme que me calmara, pero no podia...

Los muchachos trataban de hacer preguntas o cosas asi para aliviar el ambiente, lo que resulto las primeras veces, pero luego fue perdiendo efecto. Hasta que al final Ikki se levanto de su asiento y salio sin decir una palabra del comedor.

-no te preocupes Shun, yo hablare con el. Ten paciencia -esas fueron las palabras de Sheena mientras salia tras de él

-lo sabia, sabia que no era una buena idea... -entonces lagrimas comenzaron a salir, crei ver que Hyoga se acercaba, pero Sorrento me tomo por los hombros y me llevo a tomar un poco de aire fresco al balcon

-no se procupen, yo me ocupare de él -fue lo que les dijo a los otros mientras saliamos

-Hyoga, que sucede? -alcance a escuchar que Seiya preguntaba

-nada, solo que era conmigo con quien Shun solia buscar ayuda antes

-celoso tal vez?

-no seas idiota Seiya, solo que no pense que las cosas cambiaran tanto en tan poco tiempo

-Como te sientes? -me habia quedado dormido mientras estabamos en el balcon y Sorrento me tapo con su chaqueta mientras yo me despertaba

-Un poco mejor, que hora es?

-bueno ya son las 02:30 del nuevo año, pero no se si sera un feliz comienzo del año nuevo

-ya veo, y mi hermano? aun no ha intentado ahorcarme?

-no comiences con eso, no te hace bien

-y como quieres que lo tome? no viste su reaccion?

-pues con todo lo que Seiya y tu me habian predicho y contado, no fue tan terrible

-tu no entiendes, esto es lo peor de todo, cuando actua asi de tranquilo es peor que cuando estalla y quema todo -en ese instante me tomo del brazo y me hizo entrar de nuevo en la casa. Y yo sin entender que era lo que estaba pretendiendo

-Sorrento? que haces?

-vamos a acabar con todo esto de una vez! no es posible que te pases la vida teniendole miedo a tu hermano

-pero...pero...

-Vamos a verlo, y si no le gusta lo nuestro, puede irse al cuerno

-es algo mas complicado que eso... Sorrento... -dije deteniendolo

-que sucede cielo? algo malo?

-es que tu no entiendes, pero Ikki siempre quiso una familia, como la que nosotros no tuvimos, y alguna vez lo escuche decir que le encantaria que nuestros hijos fueran amigos, como hermanos, y viviriamos cerca, y todo eso... Ahora siento que estoy hechando todo eso abajo -entonces me hizo mirarlo y comenzo a decirme

-te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? eso es lo que tu hermano desea, lo que el quiere, pero es lo que tu realmente deseas? tambien querias eso?

-bueno...siempre quise encontrar a alguien con quien tener un hogar y que me quisiera, pero... no creo que coincidiera con todo lo que Ikki queria

-alguna vez se lo dijiste? le dijiste que querias algo distinto a lo que el queria?

-la verdad es que despues de todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa, no queria decepcionarlo en esto tambien

-sobre lo que me contaste de sus entrenamientos? hasta donde creo y entendi de tu historia nadie le apreto el cuello para que lo hiciera

-como puedes decir eso? Ikki lo hizo para cuidarme

-lo se y se lo agradesco, pero tanta sobreproteccion no es buena para nadie. A la larga solo trae problemas. Es mejor que lo aclaren todo esoto ahora o sino nunca lo haran

-tienes razon, parece ser la hora de enfrentarme a él, no?

-no de enfrentarte, conversar con él

Eso parecia tan imposible, sobre todo en esas condiciones. Pero decidi que debia intentarlo

-no te preocupes, estaremos aufera para cualquier cosa -susurro Sheena en mi oido de salida del cuarto, donde me quedaba con Ikki para conversar, y ella arrastraba a Sorrento, quien no estaba muy convencido de que yo debiera quedarme solo con mi hermano mayor

-ni se te ocurra hacerle daño mientras estamos lejos!

-tranquilizate, no pasara nada malo /espero/ -entonces logro sacarlo de la habitacion y yo me gire para ver a mi hermano

-Ikki, yo...quisiera...

-porque?

-eh?

-porque tuve que enterarme por otros sobre algo tan importante?

-lo sabias? pero... como?

-Por Dios, eran Seiya y Julian lo sque te guardaban el secreto!

-ya veo, creo que tienes razon

-acaso me tienes tanto miedo? tanto como para no contarme todo esto?

-no es eso, es que no queria que te sintieras decepcionado de mi

-Shun... -dijo acercandose a mi y tomandome por los hombros

-Shun... tu jamas me has decepcionado, eres mi mas grande orgullo...

-Ikki... yo... no lo sabia...

-lo se, es mi culpa por no ser mas sincero contigo... y por ser tan dominante, debes haber sufrido mucho por mi culpa, no?

-no es cierto, es mi culpa tambien por no haberte dicho nada, tenia un poco de miedo a tu reaccion, lo siento

-somos unos tontos no?

-eso creo...

-y? no me vas a presentar a ese que me quiere robar a mi hermanito

-Sorrento no es asi

-Pues a mi no me consta nada

-Ikki...

EPILOGO

Hace ya casi un año desde eso y para mi sopresa todos lo tomaron bastante bien...Aunque Ikki y Sorrento, aun tienen ciertas astillas que limar, pero es mucho mejor que lo que yo tenia en mente

Ahora tenemos, una casa mas grande, debido a la ampliacion que hizo Sorrento, y yo sigo atendiendo a las personas en mi consultorio, aunque ahora Saori decidio regalarme todo un equipo medico de ultima generacion para que les pudiera dar una mejor atencion

-Shun! aun no estas listo? recuerdas que tenemos que ir al bautizo de tu sobrina no es asi? -dice entrando al cuarto y viendome escribir-aun con eso mi vida? si no te apuras llegaremos tarde!

-no te preocupes casi termino

-de acuerdo, te esperare en el auto

-Sabes algo? creo que no podria ser mas feliz...

Cariños...

Shun...

FIN

Observaciones

(1)Reinhart von Musel bueno no se si lo sepan, pero segun Kurumada (quien le dio sitio de origen a todos sus personajes) Sorrento viene de Austria, pero como en ningun lado se dice su nombre real tome este de un personaje de una serie llamada "Heroes en la Galaxia" de la cual desgraciadamente solo consegui como dos capitulos, espero que si alguien sabe cual es o tiene mas datos me avise por favor


End file.
